


Five Holidays

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Five different holidays set in Magnus and Alec's future.





	Five Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/gifts).



> A special thanks to [tothebitterbetterend](http://tothebitterbetterend.tumblr.com/) for helping me with ideas for this fic and looking it over for me.

**I. Christmas**

Magnus was enjoying a cup of peppermint flavored tea while watching the snow fall outside as music softly played. It was early in the afternoon and for once, he had no one calling him asking him for spells or potions or any other thing a client might demand. He took another sip of his tea and stood up, deciding that it was time for lunch.

He was digging around his cabinets for something simple when he heard someone knock on the door. Confused, he closed the cabinet door and made his way towards the door. Alec was with his family and he hadn’t been expecting anyone over except Catarina and Madzie later that evening.

As he opened the door, he couldn’t help but to smile when he saw Alec. He stepped aside to let him in. “I thought you were with your family today.”

“I wanted to see you,” Alec replied, pressing his lips to Magnus’ in a soft kiss. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Magnus replied, feeling his heart flutter. “I was just about to have lunch, are you hungry?”

Alec nodded. “Yes. Isabelle tried to cook breakfast, so none of us really ate anything besides some burnt toast.”

Magnus chuckled. “Well, I was going to make something but if you’re starving,” He snapped his fingers and food covered the table. “No sense in waiting.” They sat down and Magnus poured Alec a cup of tea. “I really wasn’t expecting you today.”

“Today is supposed to be spent with loved ones, isn’t it?” Alec said, placing a hand over Magnus’. “And I love you.”

Magnus smiled, feeling his heart beat faster and leaned over, kissing Alec on the cheek. “I love you too, Alexander.”

**II. New Year’s**

“Isn’t that a sight?” Magnus asked as he and Alec sat on the balcony of their hotel room. Fireworks lighting up the sky in front of them. He reached out and found Alec’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“It is,” Alec replied softly. Magnus turned his head to see Alec watching him and couldn’t help the blush rising on his cheeks. Alec leaned in and pressed his lips to Magnus’ in a soft kiss. “Thank you, for bringing me here.”

Magnus smiled and leaned against the shadowhunter. “You needed a break. We both did.” Alec’s arms wrapped around him. Magnus closed his eyes for a moment to focus on the feeling before looking back up at Alec. “You know, I had a thought.”

“Yeah?”

Magnus nodded. “If we portaled back to New York right now, we would be time traveling and we could still see the ball drop.”

Alec laughed and gave Magnus a kiss. “We would be, wouldn’t we?” He gave Magnus another kiss and gave a soft, content sigh. “Do you want to go back home now?”

“Do you?”

Alec shrugged. “I’m happy as long as I’m with you.”

Magnus smiled and they shared another kiss as the sky grew even brighter as the firework finale began. 

 

**III. Valentine’s Day**

Magnus took another sip of his wine before looking at the time, sighing when he saw Alec was now forty-five minutes late for dinner. Alec had told him there was a possibility that he would be leaving late and Magnus tried his best not to be disappointed. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, frowning when he saw the text from Alec.

I need to cancel dinner. There’s been an influx of demon attacks and not enough of us to go around. I’ll be home as soon as I can. I’m sorry. I love you.

Magnus slipped his phone back in his coat pocket, his fingers momentarily slipping around the small velvet box that was also in there. He let out another sigh and flagged down the waiter so he could pay for the wine and leave, his heart sinking as he looked around at the other happy couples in the restaurant. He reminded himself that there had been times that he too had to cancel dinner with Alec. 

Later that night, he was awoken to Alec carefully slipping into bed next to him. He noted that Alec was slightly damp from a shower as the man wrapped his arms around him. “Magnus?” He whispered softly.

Magnus turned around to face his boyfriend. “What time is it?”

“Almost two,” Alec replied. “I am so sorry for-”

“It’s okay,” Magnus replied, snuggling closer to the other man. “Demons aren’t going to take a break just because it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“I’m going to make tonight up to you, I promise.”

Magnus nodded and pressed his lips to Alec’s in a soft kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alec whispered, returning the kiss. 

**IV. Halloween**

Alec slowly woke up, the light streaming into the hotel room from the open balcony door. He sat up and stretched, seeing Magnus leaning against the railing with a cup of tea next to him. He smiled and got out of bed, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt before walking onto the balcony.

He stood behind Magnus and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Morning, husband.”

Magnus smiled and took Alec’s left hand, lacing their fingers together and lifting them to his lips so he could press a kiss to the gold wedding band Alec wore. “I didn’t wake you did I?”

Alec shook his head and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “You didn’t.” He looked out over the city, feeling a slight chill from the autumn air. He hugged Magnus tighter, glad it wasn’t as cold as it had been earlier that month. “So, what’s on the agenda today? Any big, fancy Halloween parties?”

Magnus chuckled softly and turned around in Alec’s arms. “As much as I love Halloween, I’ve just spent the most amazing honeymoon with my wonderful new husband, so perhaps we stay in tonight and hand out candy to some eager trick or treaters?”

Alec felt himself begin to grin and leaned down, pressing his lips against Magnus in a soft kiss. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander Lightwood-Bane.”

The newlywed couple portaled back to their penthouse later that afternoon, and were immediately bombarded by Alec’s siblings who wanted to know all about their trip. They spent an hour telling them everything before shooing them off so they could get ready for handing out candy.

As Magnus was magicking up candy and making the entrance decorated, there was a knock on the door. Alec went to open the door. “Hey! It’s our first Trick or Treater!”

Magnus walked up to him. “Oh? It’s not even time for-Madzie! Don’t you look adorable!” He knelt down to the girl’s level and gave her a hug. “And who are you supposed to be?”

“Vampirina.”

Magnus looked up at Catarina who smiled. “Mundane kids show. She said she wanted to have blue skin just like me, and it’s one of her favorite shows.”

“Well, she looks absolutely amazing,” Alec said, stepping aside to let the two in and handing Madzie a Reese’s. “I love it.”

“Thanks, and how was the honeymoon?”

“Great,” Magnus replied, throwing more candy into the blue pumpkin pail Madzie had placed by the door. “And ready to babysit Madzie whenever you need.”

“That’s good, because I need a favor.”

“Late shift at the hospital?”

Catarina nodded. “I know you guys just got back but-”

“It’s okay,” Alec replied. “We would love to take Madzie trick or treating.”

“Are you sure?”

Magnus nodded, picking Madzie up. “It’s absolutely no problem at all, she is our favorite niece after all.” He gave her a peck on the cheek and the girl giggled. “How late do you want her out?”

“Seven or eight,” Catarina replied. “Thank you guys so much. I hate to do this right when you just got back.”

“Cat, we’ve had an entire week with each other,” Magnus said. “Go to work. We’ve got Madzie.”

 

**V. Thanksgiving**

“Magnus, we still have time.”

“I know, I know, I just want everything to be perfect for tonight,” Magnus said, magicking a different tablecloth onto the table for the fifth time that day. “This one looks better right?”

Alec just walked over and wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him close. “Magnus, stop worrying so much. You’ve had dinner with my family before.”

“Yes, but this is the first time we are hosting a family dinner, and on Thanksgiving!”

Alec sighed softly and cupped Magnus’ face. “Everything is going to be fine, I promise.” He pressed his lips to Magnus’ in a soft kiss. “Now, how about you take a break from setting up the table and come help me finish dinner?”

“But-”

“Magnus, everything looks fine.”

Magnus gave a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Alec said, kissing him again. “Let’s just get dinner finished before Izzy arrives and tries to help, and you know she will try.”

“Oh no, she is not allowed in my kitchen.”

“Then let’s get going, everyone is going to start arriving in a few hours,” Alec said, making his way back towards the kitchen as a timer beeped. “And we still have a lot of food prep to do.”

Magnus reluctantly followed his husband towards the kitchen. “Okay, but remember the last time we tried to make dessert together? I seem to recall cookie dough everywhere because someone had to start a food fight.”

Alec laughed and smiled fondly as he remembered. “Well, I promise to keep things clean,” Alec replied. “This time.”


End file.
